Muffin's Drabbles
by MerlinJustGiveMeTheMuffins
Summary: Freshly baked drabbles for your joy! Now with sprinkles, if you so wish. 6. So it Begins: 'The citizens just stared in bewilderment, gaping.'
1. Now That's Logic

**Now That's Logic **

Arthur dropped unceremoniously onto his bed with a sigh, Merlin struggling behind. Without a thought he fell beside the prince, face down.

It had been a long day.

"Merlin," came Arthur's muffled voice, "why is it that every time there's a sorcerer in Camelot, it's the person we least suspect?"

Merlin gave a horizontal shrug. "That's not really true. The person you suspect most is never the sorcerer because it's too obvious, but it can't be the person you least suspect because then they become the person you most suspect. So it can't be them."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "So it's the person we middle suspect?"

"Pretty much." 

AN/ This is my first attempt at drabbling, so I'd love to know what you think :)


	2. Optimism

**Optimism **

"That went well!" Merlin chirped as he bobbled behind a stomping Arthur. Trudging out of the forest in the middle of the night had never agreed with Merlin as much as it did now; he was positively glowing.

Arthur's eye twitched.

"You call that well?" he hissed, facing his manservant's barely concealed grin. "You think nearly getting our heads bitten off by a cinema-"

"Chimera!" Merlin beamed.

A vein pulsed in Arthur's temple threateningly. "By a bloody two headed, fire breathing, snake tailed, lion bodied _extra goat headed_ chimera – you think that went _well_?"

"Well we're alive aren't we?"

He had a point.

* * *

><p>AN Thankyou to everyones who's reviewed so quickly! 3 reviews in less than two hours! You've made me so happy :) Shout out to Miss Enthusiasimal, Cennamace and catwomanswrath, first 3 reviewers!


	3. Utterly Unbiased

**Utterly Unbiased**

Merlin was ecstatic that his experimental spell worked. It was a simple spell, of course, nothing major. Temporary if it worked correctly.

It just happened that Arthur seemed to be the perfect candidate for testing. It had nothing to do with Arthur throwing a rather heavy goblet at Merlin's head the previous morning. He just matched the criteria: prat (check), clotpole (check), dollophead (check).

Nothing personal, you see- unbiased. Emrys was too wise, just and noble for bias.

After all, he was sure Arthur would love to see the world as a pewter goblet. Part of his destiny, most definitely.

* * *

><p>AN It boils down to destiny. For example, it is my destiny to ignore the fact I should be studying for my exams. Thankyou for reading, theres more to come! Should I try to reach 100? As with everyone, reviews are always appreciated and loved and showered in cookies.


	4. Training

**Training: or The Reason Camelot Goes Through So Many Knights**

"Prat!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? _You're not allowed to call me that_."

"And how many times do I have to tell you that you're a prat?"

The Knights leant on their swords, their heads following the retorts shouted across the training ground.

"Just because I use you in practice doesn't make me a prat!"

"Forcing me to run around waving my arms around madly to be swung at most certainly makes you a prat!"

"Idiot!"

"Clotpole!"

"What does that even _mean_? Imbecile!"

"_That_ just means idiot! You can even think of a good comeback!"

"You call 'clotpole' good?"

Sighing heavily and rubbing his temples Leon turned to the knights. "Just practice at home."

* * *

><p>AN So you like? No like? Semi like? 3/4 like? No more fractions... brain cannot use fractions. Anyway, thankyou for reading these! We only have two weeks of holidays, and this first one is nearly finished, so I'll try to do as many drabbles from now til when school starts again. I'm happy for suggestions on material!


	5. Balance of the World

Double drabble because I love you all :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Balance of the World : Part 1<strong>

"What's wrong? Look, Gaius, it's ok, I'll fix it!"

"N-no one can fix it!" Gaius wailed, face buried in his sleeves. "There is no hope!"

Merlin murmured consolingly; although it was hard to remain sympathetic as the old man was bawling like a baby.

"What is it, Gaius? You can tell me..."

Gaius sniffed miserably and whimpered, shaking his head.

"You'd never understand." His voice was thick with emotion: loss, fear. "It's...it's..."

"...?"

"MY EYEBROWS!" he whipped his arms away from his face, revealing a wrinkled, eyebrow-less face. Merlin gasped and stumbled backwards.

"No!" he squealed, eyes wide. "It's not possible!"

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

"I found some eyebrows!" Merlin called.

He handed over the lovely new eyebrows: they were large, bushy and a dignified white. Gaius wept with joy as he carefully stuck them on, beaming. Merlin couldn't help but shed a tear.

"They're beautiful, Merlin!" Gaius cried, peering into the mirror. "Where ever did you find them?"

"Oh," Merlin waved his hand dismissively. "I conjured them of course!"

Gaius gasped. "For every eyebrow that is given, one must be taken! Surely you remember that!"

Geoffrey burst into the room, tears streaming down his eyebrow-less face.

"GAUIS!" he wailed pitifully, "MY EYEBROWS ARE GONE!"

* * *

><p>AN You lucky readers, 2 updates in one day with a double layered drabble-cake right here! Hope you like it :) How do you guys feel about angst/whump drabbles? I've realised that I haven't been doing disclaimers, but you're all smart cookies and realise I don't own Merlin. Trust me if I did there would be a few more jokes about Merlin's sexuality, Arthur's facial expressions, Morgana's smirking and the flowers constantly in Gwen's hair. Thankyou to everyone that has reviewed so far and encourages me, I feel so warm hearted right now!


	6. So it Begins

**AN/ Yes, it's been a while since I've updated but school tends to do that to creativity. I know I've already done a banter drabble, but after reading HP again I simply can't help myself.**

So it Begins

The people of Camelot could not help but stare as the Prince and his manservant strode through the lower town. These scenes between the two were common, but the people still had trouble believing their eyes and ears.

"Prat." Merlin stated calmly, bobbing beside his Prince.

"Idiot."

"Clotpole."

"Idiot."

"Dollophead."

"Idiot."

"Ah- oh…" Merlin's brow furrowed, breaking the flow of insults. Apparently, they had all been exhausted. The citizens just stared in bewilderment, gaping.

"I've got it!" Merlin sang suddenly. "Muggle!"

Arthur stopped and rose and eyebrow.

"You just called me… a muggle?"

"Yep!"

Camelot's citizens simply could not understand.


End file.
